


Anne's History

by IAmAwesomeMe



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe
Summary: Anne talks about one time that someone kissed her when she was young. It is implied that he would have raped her if someone hadn't interrupted them.





	Anne's History

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to address the facts of Anne's dark history. I wrote this to address it. I also want her opening up to some people more, like Marilla and Diana. Here, Gilbert's the one she opens up to.

Anne and Gilbert were walking home together. They had gotten into the habit of doing so, now that Diana had gone off to a fancy finishing school in France. Anne missed her greatly, but Gil was a good friend too. He had grown quite handsome in the three years since they meet that day in the woods. Gilbert was 16 now, and Anne would have her birthday sometime next month, but for now, Gilbert was insufferable, claiming he had infinitely more wisdom than Anne because he was considered an adult and she was still a child. They were laughing as they walked, joking with one another. They also occasionally kicked a small rock between them, playing soccer. Gilbert was glad because Anne was the only girl he could do this with, all the other girls would turn their noses at the thought of doing something so undignified. Anne was happy to have Gilbert because he was the only one who would let her play like this, all the friends she had would never be seen playing soccer with a rock. She was running and jostling Gilbert aside and laughing and playing more freely than she could with anyone else. 

They finally came to the open pasture that leads to Green Gables and ran into it. They slowed down and quieted their roaring laughs after Jerry yelled at them for distracting him. They held each other close so they could whisper to each other as they walked up to Green Gables. They got in the habit of studying together after school because they are both ahead of their class by miles, Mr. Phillips even started giving Gilbert Queens entrance exams materials. Despite the fact he didn’t give any to Anne, Gilbert always shared his, often in front of Mr. Phillips much to his annoyance.

They were walking past the windows that lead up to the front porch when something caught Gilbert’s eye. He stopped Anne and peered closer into the window. Anne was confused. Gilbert looked in the window and his eyes went wide. He ducked down so he wouldn’t get caught seeing whatever he saw and pulled Anne down as well. By this point, Anne was thoroughly confused. 

“Gil, what are y-“ Anne was cut off from her question when Gilbert put a finger to his lips, signaling Anne to remain quiet. He slowly took her by the elbow and they peaked into the window together. Inside the dining room, Anne saw the most amazing, confusing and wonderful site ever.

It was Matthew and his friend from the dress shop. It was a fairly common site to see her around here, she visited him often, but this time they weren’t talking. They were kissing! Matthew’s hands were on the small of her back and her hands were holding his face.

Anne retreated down below the window again. Gilbert followed. They sat there in the dirt under the window for a moment as Anne processed what she had just seen. Gilbert used this time to study every freckle on Anne’s face. It was so rare to see Anne’s face when it wasn’t moving from talking. 

Eventually, he tapped Anne on the shoulder, bringing her back to reality. “Maybe we should move away to give them some room,” Gilbert offered.

Anne said nothing, but nodded and let herself be lead to the barn. They headed to the loft. Gilbert ran and fetched a blanket to cover some of the hay. When he came back, she was still stone-faced. He laid down on the blanket and made sure Anne had enough room to come if she wanted.

Slowly, she started to ask a question. “Do you… Do you think… Well.. I mean maybe… Do you think they liked being kissed?” she asked.

Gilbert was surprised at the question. “Of course they like it. They like each other, that’s why they kiss.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Anne asked, getting onto the blanket and lying down.

Gilbert smiled, “No. I have not.”

Anne was confused. “Not even Josie? She said the two of you kissed at the last Christmas Ball.”

“No,” Gilbert confessed, “she just spread that rumor.” There was an awkward pause. “Have you ever been kissed?” Gilbert was genuinely curious.

“Once,” Anne said. 

Gilbert perked up, interested but also kind of jealous. Did someone kiss her while he was away? Did she have a sweetheart from before coming to Avonlea?   “Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” Anne confirmed. “I was young. I was 8.” Gilbert became immediately concerned. He didn’t know where this story was going, but it didn’t start well. “I was working in the Hammond’s household. There was a boy who delivered the milk every day. He was 15.” Gilbert’s concern didn’t ease. A seven-year age difference was not good either. “The way he looked at me, it was the way Mrs. Hammond looked at me. It was like I was a assemble of parts to be used, not as a whole. Matthew was the first foster parent to look at me like an actual person.” Anne smiled at the thought, and Gilbert tried to remember the smile. No matter where this story was headed, she was still able to smile and laugh like they were earlier that day. “But he was worse than them, much worse. The way he looked at me, it was like he was seeing through me.” Anne held her hands to her chest instinctively. “It was fine, nothing I hadn’t dealt with before, but one day…” She stopped for a few minutes before preceding. “One day I was inside the house sweeping. He came in with a weirdly determined face. He pushed me against the wall and said… He said that no one would care what happened to me because I was ‘a replaceable little bitch who deserved it.’ He grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to leave, tried to push him off me, but he was so strong.” Anne shuddered at the thought. Gilbert wanted to comfort her but didn’t know what to do. If this story was going the way it was going, he wasn’t sure she wanted to be touched. “He put a hand on my back so I couldn’t leave. The other went to the back of my knee and started working it’s way up my leg. He started to…” She motioned pushing and pulling her dress. “Before he could do anything else, Mrs. Hammond came in the door. She saw what was happening and took the milk boy by the ear out of the house. She beat him off with a broom till he left the property. Next week, there was a different milkman, this time a man around 40. I must be grateful for Mrs. Hammond and how she intervened. I don’t know what the boy was planning, but I wasn’t anxious to find out.”

Gilbert was sorry to hear the story, and he didn’t want Anne to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with, but he still had questions. “What happened to the milk boy?”

“He was reassigned,” she answered. “To a different route.”

“Not fired?” He was shocked.

“If it had been someone else, maybe. But I was an orphan. No one cared what happened to me. He was right about that.” Anne sighed

“I care what happens to you,” Gilbert whispered.

Anne looked at him. “I know. I know that part of my life is over. It just isn’t nice to remember it.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Gilbert assured her.

“I know,” Anne assured him. They looked each other in the eyes for a bit, then Anne did something that surprised Gilbert. She gave him a hug. Gilbert was shocked, but eventually, he came to his senses and hugged her back. 

“Are you sure you’re O.K. with this?” Gilbert asked.

“The only way to take back negative touching. That’s positive touching.” Anne hugged even harder.


End file.
